Spoby in Love
by SleepingBookThief
Summary: This story is about Spencer and Toby love story rewritten in a way where we get to see a little more into there lives and I will let you the reviewers request certain changes throughout the story :)
1. Chapter 1

**Specifics **

**Authors Note: Hey all Spoby Fans! Here is a new fanfiction for all of you to read. The story will get better so please continue to read I promise to update as often as I can ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont not own any of these characters or the orginally world because if i did it wouldnt be a fanfiction**

**KNOCK,KNOCK! Spencer Hastings was never wrong, not once in her life had she been completely and uderly wrong until she met Toby Cavanaugh. No she was very wrong about him, she thought he was a pervert, a killer , and a freak but all thoses facts were wrong . Toby was just a nice guy taking the blame for everyone else and today was the day she was going to try and fix it. How so you may ask? Tutoring him in French. Now this may seem like a laughting thought but intelligance was one of the only ways that Spencer could relate to others and when the oppurtunity struck Spencer jumped in.**

**As the door slowly opened a face from the shadows emerged. Icy blue eyes stared at her making all the blood rush to Spencer face. Thin lips , and a broad nose soon joined the eyes , that is when she saw the full figure of Toby Cavanaugh. Toby was looking at her with what Spencer sensed was disgust but what should she expect , she was one of the people that pratically destroyed his life. In a low deep whisper she heard Toby say " what do you want" , Spencer was taken back with the coldness in his voice but she quickly shook it off and gave her best Hastings smile "Hi Toby , I heard you were having problems in French and I was wondering if you still needed a tutor" Toby's eyes lightend there gaze and then he closed the door. Spencer was in awe until she heard the clink of the lock and the door reopened showing the full body of Toby . He slowly closed the door behind him and looked straight at her with his hypnotising eyes "We cant be inside Jenna is home and she doesnt like guest" Spencer could hear the depressing sigh in his voice but smiled and said "Thats alright, but would Jenna mind if we used the porch?" the sides of Toby's mouth gave the small impression of a smile and he stated "Yah its fine ." Toby sat down and soon erged her to sit by him, graciously Spencer sat and giving her best Hastings smile once again and said " Now where do we begin."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**"Lets Get Started"**

**Author Note: Ok so I havnt gotten any reviews and I am feeling a little unmotivated to write so if you want me to continue please just leave me a little review telling me your thoughts! **

**Thanks **

**Sleeping Book Thief **

**For the next 2 weeks Toby and Spencer worked together everyday spending about 5 hours on the front porch learning French. Of course Spencer was very curious about Toby and they soon bonded over the books they liked. "So your telling me that you were a big Harry Potter nerd too " Toby stated laughting and Spencer turned a nice pink color before grinning ear to ear and saying " Of course my biggest idol was Hermione Granger growing up" Toby gave a tiny grin and said " You are a lot like her but just prettier" Spencer was shocked , Toby was never one to state anything he was feeling and although he had opened up to her the last few weeks. Spencer never thought in a million years that she would be blushing over something Toby Cavanaugh ever said but at last she was. "Thanks" Spencer mumbled under her breathe.**

**The next hour went by quietly until the end of the session came Toby slowly stood assisting Spencer up he quitely spoke in his deep voice "Thanks I will see you tomorrow right ?" Spencer could hear the nervous shake in his voice but smiled and said " Yes , but I was wondering if maybe we dont need to study" Toby had gotten off the leg tracker a week ago and was now a free man once again so this would be one of his first outings since then. Toby slowly answer in a blushing fashion " Okay umm but what do you want to do?", "What about we go to the theatre and see one of those really old movies" Spencer knew that Toby was a old movie addict and could see excitement flash in his ocean eyes "Yah ok I will pick you up at 7 , I finally fixed my motorcycle." with that spencer waved and left feeling the need to tell someone before she burst. Luckliy it just happened Emily one of her best friends lived right next door.**

**Emily Fields had just returned from swim practice, it had been a long one and a tough one at that. Emily was about to walk through the door when she spotted the tall brunnet that she knew was one of her best friends, Spencer Hastings , she was standing very closely blushing next to Toby Cavanaugh! Now Toby wasnt a bad guy or at least thats what Emily hoped but she woud never imagine the scene she had just say in front of her. Spencer was a intelligant girl who rarely dissapointed her family but what she was looking at this moment she knew that her parents would enver be pleased with. Toby had a rough past and being with Spencer would brighten his future , Emily couldnt help but slightly smile as she saw the beet red color and awkward movements they both exsibuted until all the sudden Spencer came speeding towards her house. **

**When Spencer reached the Fields home she saw Emily standing in her warm up clothes from swim practice standing looking at her, happly Spencer rushed towards her and before the swimmer could utter a word Spencer grabbed her arm and roughtly pulled her into the living room the light flushed color in her face the adrennalin pumping through her before she uttered in a squeaky whisper " I just asked out Toby Cavanaugh." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not a Chapter **

**Authors Note: Hey everyone I am sorry I havnt been updating but I really need some inspiration and some reviews to write I want to here your guys ideas so I will only continue the story when you guys start with the reviews Have a great Friday ;)**

**Sleeping Book Thief **


	4. Chapter 3 Real

**Chapter 3 **

**The day of the date started out like any other Spencer had dressed in a nice white blouse and burgendy pencil skirt, her hair was in loose curls and the dark red lipstick she had on made her look like a 1920s Hollywood actress. Spencer grabbed her bags for school and rushed down the stairs when she was stopped by a very angry Melissa. "Spencer what do you think your doing " her glare pierced through Spencer , but a challenging glare was rivaled by her younger sister " Melissa I suggest you either tell me why your yelling like a crazy person or let me go to school." Spencer swiftly moved to avoid her sister but was slammed harshly back by the older girl who was now in full anger mode "Unlike you I actually care about what society thinks of are family and I will most definitly not let you ruin it." Spencer quickly whipped back with a passion of fury " and what is that suppose to mean!" Melissa gave a cackle that should rival a witches before snarkly spatting " You act like no one has seen you gallavanting with Toby Cavanaugh , Spence that guy is bad news he could have killed on of your best friends you need to stay away from him or I will tell mom and dad " Spencer had never felt this much animosty towards her sister until now as she shoved her sister to the side walking straight to the door before turning around a disgusting look crossed her face before harshly saying " You do that Melissa but I wouldnt be worrying about me I mean we both know there are some secrets you dont wanna get out either about your precious husband Ian. " and with that she slammed the door. **

**Spencer was sitting at lunch a salad was in front of her and she just emptly stared into it when all the sudden she felt someone shake her arm. " Spence are you ok we have been calling your name for about 10 minuets." Emily asked worriedly looking at Spencer who shook of her feeling and smiled " No everything is fine just worried about my date with Toby I guess" the thought made Spencer heart burst with excitement as Spencer soon was in Lala land Hanna shook Spencer laughting " Spence I have never seen you this out of it , How do you even know Toby is a good guy I few weeks ago you called him the devil " Spencer blushed with embarrasment and said " I know but Hanna you have to give him a chance he is so sweet and smart I mean maybe not in french but in a lot of other things" the girls gawcked at spencer before Aria said " Wow Spence, maybe we should meet Toby , well your version of Toby." Spencer nodded and spent the rest of your lunch period grinning ear to ear. **

**The end of the day came and as the girls stood together talking spencer felt a large pair of musculer arms wrap around her in comferting fashion the girls all grinned at Spencer and when she turned around there was Toby with a very nice new haircut. His hair was chopped short and spiked up in a messy way it was very sexy to say the least you could finally see just how beautiful his eyes were. "Hey Spence" Spencer grinned turning towards him still in his arms and said " Hey watcha doing here are date isnt till 7 " Toby grinned and moved closer " I can leave if you want" Spencer turned a dark red and stuttered " N-No o-of course not" The girls were al sniggering as Spencer gave them a glare and Toby began " I am sorry to interrupt but would you mind if I took you home " he blushed and talked quitely, Spencer took his hands and said " I would love to go with you" soon they hoped on the motocycle and drove to the Hastings home. **

**Authors Note : Ok I didnt start the date yet but that will be next chapter I felt like it would be to long of a chapter to add all of it. Please Review Enjoy the chapter.**

**Kisses **

**Sleeping Book Thief **


	5. Chapter 5

**Date Night **

**Authors Note : Hey everyone I am back and I am gonna be writing a lot of chapters soon here is the date we have all been waiting for !**  
><strong>Sleeping Book Thief <strong>

**Spencer and Toby arrived at Spencer's home when they saw standing out there with a glare was Peter Hastings. "Spencer come here right now!" he bellowed at her with a rage that could match her own , she hopped off the bike and turned to look at Toby smiling "Thank you for the ride I will see you in a few hours" Toby gave a small smile when Spencer kissed his cheek with that Toby almost fell off his bike in surprise but quickly shook it off and in a high piched town said " Ok see you soon bye" with that he rode off and Spencer knew she would have a lot to deal with before the date. **

**" Spencer what were you thinking hanging out with Toby Cavanaugh he is a bad influence on you I can already see what how its changed you" Mrs. Hastings said as she filed through her law papers " Mom Toby is a really nice guy he has had a lot of things in his life-" " You mean blinding his sister and killing Alison " spatted Mr. Hastings " Dad, I am gonna tell you this one last time he didnt kill Alison and what happened to Jenna was an accident." Ian and Melissa who had been sitting in the room both made noise of disgust before Ian stood and said " Spencer I get it your 16 you think that the world is at your finger tips and that have a rebillous boyfriend will get you more attention now that Melissa and I are married you just feel left out but you cant act like a spoiled brat" Spencer tried to burn a hole in Ian's head as she angrily glared at him before turning around and stating " Ian I dont know what you think you know about me but I am damn well sure its wrong because I dont give a crap about Melissa and you marrying I may be against it but I dont care about attention so you keep your stupid opinions to yourself because I have a date soon so I am gonna get ready ." and with that Spencer marched up the stairs. **

**Spencer wanted to look casual she put on a white shirt with a black cardigan , jeans , and a purple Infinity scarf black boots went with it as well she smiled at her look in the mirror and curled her hair back to a perfect look and grabbed her phone when she heard a beep **

**Didn't take you for a girl who liked bad boys ... guess I was wrong but be careful Spence sometimes what you see is what you get.**

**Kisses **

**- A**

**Spencer gulped when she heard the door ring , she ran down the stair right when Ian opened the door. " Cavanaugh leave Spencer is not going out with you " Toby glared at Ian and said " And who are you to tell Spencer who she can and cannot date " I quickly jump in right in front of Ian and say " He doesnt come on Toby lets go" and with that they walked out when Toby put his arm around Spencer and smiled " You look really pretty but the way." Spencer smiled and look up and down Toby he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black skinny jeans with a black up collar leather jacket on " You look very handsome yourself". Toby grinned and walked them to this black ****1967 Chevy Impala Spencer raised an eyebrow and Toby laughted " Its my dads car ok " They both stated to laugh and jumped into the car ready for there date to begin. **

**Authors Note: Hahaha I am evil I did not write the date yet because I feel like the lead up to it is important I want your reviews tell me what you want either they get together or they dont leave a comment or PM me what you want **

**Kisses **

**Sleeping Book Thief **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4 The Date **

**Authors Note: I am so sorry I have just been super busy with homework and sports , but i promise no more long term breaks ;) here is the chapter you have all been waiting for.**

**Spencer and Toby were going to the movies and both were nervously looking at one another as they drove there. Spencer then let out a small laugh Toby quickly turned his head smirking "What are you laughing at " put her hand on his arm and said " We spent 3 weeks sitting on your porch talking and laughing but now here we are sitting in your car not speaking a word." the moment Spencer hand touched his arm he felt a shockwave go through his body he grinned at her very true words and put his arm around her " Your right " they drove into the drive thru snuggled to the movie. **

**Quickly they were in a comfertable state when all the sudden Toby turned to Spencer and whispered "Do you want popcorn, candy , or a soda" Spencer smiled and said " Popcorn please " she went to get money out of her purse when Toby grabbed her hand and smiled " Spencer this is a date and I am gonna pay okay so keep your money " she was about to argue when Toby kissed her cheek and went out the car. The night slowly ended and the couple were happily smiling when everyone had now left the drive through and it just lefted them until Spencer phone beeped :**

**Oh Spence why didnt you just take the hint Toby is no good for you , now you must pay the consquence **

**- kisses A**

**Spencer heart began to beat faster than before when the credits stopped and a black screen came to view with a homemade video starting on the screen it was every bad moment Spencer has had in the last few years from cheating on her essay to kissing Ian and Wren to calling Toby the devil and then it started with all of Toby worst moments being sent to Military school to Jenna trying to rape him to him getting fired because he was a murder suspect both of them just stared in utter shock :**

**that was A lot to handle huh be honest with yourselves for once do you really like each other?**

**Spencer and Toby looked at each other slowly Spencer had tears in her eyes . The guy she liked had almost seen every bad moment there was of her she opened the car door and began to ran ony hearing the faint voice of Toby yelling her name. **

**Hey everyone I hoped you liked there eventful date this chapter was hard to write , I will be continuing this story so please leave me a review telling me what you want to see **

**Kisses SleepingBookThief **


End file.
